You and I
by marinav92
Summary: He loved Sasuke, but if everyone hated homosexuals that much…how were they going to survive? SasuNaru One-shot.


Me: Ok, I was hearing this song: You and I from T.a.t.U. and I had this idea. This is a one-shot for that incredible song! Hope you like it! :D

This story develops in our world! Not the Naruto world :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, but I own amm…my hand :D!

* * *

**You and I**

Uzumaki Naruto. The obnoxious, ball of sunshine that Is always smiling to everyone and making everyone happy with his jokes and positive attitude. That same guy is currently inside his small apartment all alone. He is sitting on his bed, turning to look at his window with a sad expression. Why is he like that? Well, it is because a certain boy…

Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto turns to look at his mirror to see his own reflection looking back at him, but strangely enough it feels that is another person. He is looking to a sad blonde guy with tired blue eyes with a little bit of red surrounding the blue in his eyes, in his cheeks were the trails of his tears. Looking at his own reflection, he feels how more tears sting his eyes, trying to get out and make him cry again for what happened…

**/flashback/**

_Naruto arrives at the park, where Sasuke insisted in seeing him just some moments before by telephone. When he heard the rushed and serious voice of his friend, he started to panic. Sasuke had never sounded that serious. Never. So he started running towards the park with all the speed his nimble legs let him. When he arrived, he saw his best friend sitting on a bench, looking at his hands with a nervous expression. Naruto started walking towards him, never taking his eyes from him. When he was In front of the raven-haired friend, he touched his head with his hand. Just when his touched some of his hair, he turned to look at him. His face turned from panic, to happy, but with a strange glint in his eyes. He stood up, and turned to look directly at his eyes._

"_What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asks, a small frown marking his forehead. Sasuke grabbed the back of his neck in a gentle hold and leaned towards his friends face. When their lips were mere centimeters apart, Sasuke started talking, his breath ghosting over Naruto's lips._

"_Naruto…I love you"_

_With that said, he glued his lips softly over Naruto's unexpected plump lips._

_The kiss was soft, nor hungry nor seductive. The blond boy could feel every emotion of his "friend" in the kiss, and without thinking it twice, he kissed him too. His heart felt like exploding. He had never kissed anyone before. He didn't knew how to kiss, even know it seemed a strange task to complete. He circled Sasuke's neck with his own arms, without breaking the kiss._

_The kiss. It held something special. It wasn't like the kisses they say they are…It wasn't perfect either, but there was something of it that made him want more of it. It seemed that it was right. Almost normal. He felt his heart beat erratically, and his lungs start aching for air. With an almost inaudible sound "smack" they separated, gasping for air immediately. Sasuke was looking at Naruto with love in his eyes. He grabbed the back of his neck when he saw that his hand was now in his hip, and leaned for another kiss._

"_Wait…why are you doing this?" Naruto asked, turning to look directly at his rival's eyes. Sasuke smiled and simply said to him, how much he loved him. Naruto's eyes seem to sparkle with joy._

_Now was Naruto's turn to lean towards the guy, grabbing the neck of the slightly taller man for some inches. He gave him a sweet smile._

"_I love you too…Sasuke"_

_With a blush, both of them, returned to kissing. They were lost in their own perfect world._

_Naruto always wanted Sasuke. He was in love with him since the first time he saw him. Yes, it was silly and romantic love at first sight, but it was true. He swore that he will become his friend, just to help him always when he needed it. He knew deep inside of him that he would never become his boyfriend. Why? Because of two reasons. The first one: Sasuke came from a rich family called "The Uchihas", he was the heir of that family since his brother murdered his family and was placed inside a psychiatric. He was just Naruto. He was a nobody. He was an orphaned boy, hated by everybody in the city. A boy living by himself in a little apartment with no money and a little job. He would never be worthy enough for the Uchiha, who had a mansion, person loving every movement he made and a lot of money. Second: He was a man. Men were supposed to like girls…not another man…it was disgusting…He felt disgusted by himself for thinking in his friend like that. Besides, if they did ended as a couple, nobody would approve it…since they were catholic…and the priests say that homosexuality is a horrible sin that can't be approved. Because of this reasons, he stayed like his friend, nothing more. Everything was okay for one time, but then, Sakura appeared. It seemed that Sakura had a crush on Sasuke, but he humiliated her in front of every person that was passing…_

_Since then she hated Sasuke. Instead she fell in love with someone else…She fell in love with Naruto. He treated her kindly, but only because he thought of her as a friend. She started flirting with him, to use slutty clothes for just his eyes, even she tried to kiss him….but he didn't wanted her…he wanted Sasuke…._

_Who would've thought that because Sakura's flirty intentions towards Naruto, would snap the raven out of his trance, and claim him for himself? In this exact moment?_

_Their paradise soon morphed into a chaotic hell, when someone interrupted their kissing by separating Sasuke from Naruto._

_It was Sakura…_

"_What the hell do you think your doing with my man!" Sakura shouts at him, pointing towards Naruto with her manicured hand. Sasuke glared at her and answered in an icy voice._

"_He's mine…Haruno…"_

_Sakura started laughing maniacally, almost madly. When the laugh finally died after five long minutes, she pointed her hand towards his enemy._

"_YOUR MAN! HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! IT'S A SIN REMEMBER! Besides, why would Naruto like you when he can have me!"_

_She slapped Sasuke's cheek with force and started hitting him with his abnormal strength. Naruto shouted to Sasuke to run, he even tried to help, but suddenly Ino's arms were preventing him from doing his goal. Ino was smiling sadistically. She looked like enjoying the show of Sasuke being punched and kicked. Well, she was humiliated by him after all too._

"_YOU'RE SUCH A FAG SASUKE!" Sakura screamed in rage, kicking him in his stomach. Sasuke made no movement to defend himself._

"_NOBODY LOVES YOU, YOU FREAK OF NATURE!"_

_Naruto shouted to Sakura to stop, but she was ignoring him. Finally fed up, Naruto hit Ino with his elbow just below her ribs. Her grip on him loosened completely, and using that opening, he escaped from her clutches. He ran towards Sasuke, and started helping him. He started to cry when he found out that he fainted. He started crying his name again and again, trying to coax him to wake up._

"_SASUKE! WAKE UP!"_

_Naruto, then gave him a quick kiss over his lips, another tear escaping his eye and landing over Sasuke's face_

**/End of Flashback/**

Naruto remembered when the ambulance arrived and they took Sasuke from him. He remembered when he was visiting Sasuke's room about an hour ago, and how he was seeing him with the same happy expression. Naruto kissed him several times, when he was sad or thoughtful. He didn't want to see the feeling of hurt passing over his eyes, never again.

He loved Sasuke, but if everyone hated homosexuals that much…how were they going to survive?

* * *

This is what I see almost daily. Everyone says that it's wrong and whatever…well my point of view it's different…I think its okay :D

I mean, I like guys, but I don't see homosexuality bad, I think that they have the same rights as an heterosexual couple has n_n

Hope you liked the story!


End file.
